Five Nights at Freddy s 2 Rap
by MasterSoulSilver
Summary: Bienvenidos a este "Fic" (Rap) sobre el famoso juegos de animatronicos en vista de Jeremy, es un pequeño one-shot... Clasificado K por NO contener gore, malas palabras, Lemon,etc... Los derechos de los personajes les pertenecen a Scott Cawthon...


**Five Nights at Freddy´s 2 Rap**

"Me llamo Jeremy, necesito dinero, necesito un trabajo"

"Quiero un atajo y miro el periódico ¿y qué es lo que encuentro abajo?"

"Un lugar llamado: "Freddy Fazbear Pizza", ¿Qué podría salir mal?"

"Soy contratado, pero unos animatronicos me miran con su fría cara de metal"

"Por alguna razón sus miradas me dan un malestar"

"Tengo que esperar a que sean las doce de la noche para empezar a trabajar"

"Y empiezo a pensar en las posibilidades que me van a llegar"

"Llego al lugar sin saber lo que me va a esperar, algo que hace a cualquiera llorar"

"_**Ya no lo aguanto más, siento que voy a morir"**_

"_**¿Freddy a dónde vas?, a la locura me vas a conducir"**_

"_**Foxy nunca ganaras, tu victoria nunca vas a conseguir"**_

"_**¿Bonnie me mataras?, en mi cuarto no vas a irrumpir"**_

"_**¿Chica me asesinaras?, a este trabajo nunca tuve que recurrir"**_

"_**Puppet en tu caja te quedaras, por favor solo quiero vivir"**_

"Noche uno, todo va normal en esta noche y no hay preocupaciones"

"Un teléfono suena, es un señor que me quiere dar lecciones"

"¿Para qué lo quiero?, es solo un trabajo como guardia ¿no?"

"Sigue hablando como loco, mientras las cámaras gestiono"

"Y me dice que los animatronicos me buscan y en las cámaras veo algo que me ofusca"

"Toy Bonnie se movió y mediante los conductos mi privacidad abusa"

"Me traumo y pienso que es mentira o al menos eso presumo"

"Y me ataca, pero tocan las seis de la mañana y de ese lugar me esfumo"

"_**Ya no lo aguanto más, siento que voy a morir"**_

"_**¿Freddy a dónde vas?, a la locura me vas a conducir"**_

"_**Foxy nunca ganaras, tu victoria nunca vas a conseguir"**_

"_**¿Bonnie me mataras?, en mi cuarto no vas a irrumpir"**_

"_**¿Chica me asesinaras?, a este trabajo nunca tuve que recurrir"**_

"_**Puppet en tu caja te quedaras, por favor solo quiero vivir"**_

"Noche dos, solo vuelvo por el dinero a este chiquero"

"No lo comprendo, ¿porque me quieren matar estos monstruos de acero?"

"El señor del teléfono me llama natural y me habla de un tal Foxy al cual no se puede engañar"

"No sé por qué vengo a trabajar, los "toys" ya me quieren matar"

"No paro de darle cuerda a la caja, mientras Foxy se empieza a mover"

"Ante el no voy a perder, se va con la linterna pues no voy a caer"

"Son las cinco de la mañana y los "Hellos" y "His" no paran"

"Ya son las seis, y el sol en mi cara a mi vista aclara"

"_**Ya no lo aguanto más, siento que voy a morir"**_

"_**¿Freddy a dónde vas?, a la locura me vas a conducir"**_

"_**Foxy nunca ganaras, tu victoria nunca vas a conseguir"**_

"_**¿Bonnie me mataras?, en mi cuarto no vas a irrumpir"**_

"_**¿Chica me asesinaras?, a este trabajo nunca tuve que recurrir"**_

"_**Puppet en tu caja te quedaras, por favor solo quiero vivir"**_

"Noche tres, y vuelve la llamada y me habla sobre de que no hay problema"

"De un tal "Mangle" y el creer los rumores no me es un dilema"

"Veo algo terrorífico, después de esto necesitare un médico"

"Los originales me buscan sin piedad, con ellos mi vida complico"

"Ya son las tres y me visita un niño con globos de colores"

"No cometeré errores, me pongo la máscara con temores"

"Ya no aguanto el suspenso y me supera el miedo"

"Pero tocan las seis en el reloj, y salgo corriendo"

"_**Ya no lo aguanto más, siento que voy a morir"**_

"_**¿Freddy a dónde vas?, a la locura me vas a conducir"**_

"_**Foxy nunca ganaras, tu victoria nunca vas a conseguir"**_

"_**¿Bonnie me mataras?, en mi cuarto no vas a irrumpir"**_

"_**¿Chica me asesinaras?, a este trabajo nunca tuve que recurrir"**_

"_**Puppet en tu caja te quedaras, por favor solo quiero vivir"**_

"Noche cuatro, mi semana ya casi termina"

"Esta pizzería a mi pobre vida arruina y me asesina"

"Y "Mangle" me vigila, su mirada me aniquila"

"Todos en mi pasillo desfilan, pero mantengo mi alma tranquila"

"El "Bonnie" no para de acosarme, su presencia hace que me alarme"

"La "Chica" empieza a cansarme, pero BB no me deja calmarme"

"Freddy no para de mirarme, mientras Foxy quiere cazarme"

"Y suenan la seis y me voy de este lugar sin demorarme"

"_**Ya no lo aguanto más, siento que voy a morir"**_

"_**¿Freddy a dónde vas?, a la locura me vas a conducir"**_

"_**Foxy nunca ganaras, tu victoria nunca vas a conseguir"**_

"_**¿Bonnie me mataras?, en mi cuarto no vas a irrumpir"**_

"_**¿Chica me asesinaras?, a este trabajo nunca tuve que recurrir"**_

"_**Puppet en tu caja te quedaras, por favor solo quiero vivir"**_

"Noche cinco, mi mente va a explotar sin piedad"

"Ellos no paran de molestar con sus miradas llenas de maldad"

"Evado a los "toys" fácilmente, nunca me atraparan consciente"

"Y juegan con mi mente hasta la muerte, por favor detente"

"El temor se siente en el ambiente, y quiero acabar ya"

"Cada vez que aparecen aquí, mi alma se desmaya"

"No puede ser, BB entro a mi sala con su risa insana"

"Pero Foxy no me alcanza pues ya son las seis de la mañana"

"_**Ya no lo aguanto más, siento que voy a morir"**_

"_**¿Freddy a dónde vas?, a la locura me vas a conducir"**_

"_**Foxy nunca ganaras, tu victoria nunca vas a conseguir"**_

"_**¿Bonnie me mataras?, en mi cuarto no vas a irrumpir"**_

"_**¿Chica me asesinaras?, a este trabajo nunca tuve que recurrir"**_

"_**Puppet en tu caja te quedaras, por favor solo quiero vivir"**_

"Noche seis, oigo al señor del teléfono y me arrepiento"

"El lugar ha cerrado, por un asesino en traje violento"

"Y mañana tengo que participar en una fiesta como evento final"

"Pero me interrumpen los animatronicos a una velocidad abismal"

"Primero me ataca Toy Bonnie, Mangle, Toy Freddie y Toy Chica"

"Y BB no se queda atrás, mientras los viejos mi noche me complican"

"Pero me olvido de la caja, y una marioneta me ataca con un salto mortal"

"Pero el reloj me salvo y soy libre, más falta el evento, ¿Qué puede salir mal?"

"_**Ya no lo aguanto más, siento que voy a morir"**_

"_**¿Freddy a dónde vas?, a la locura me vas a conducir"**_

"_**Foxy nunca ganaras, tu victoria nunca vas a conseguir"**_

"_**¿Bonnie me mataras?, en mi cuarto no vas a irrumpir"**_

"_**¿Chica me asesinaras?, a este trabajo nunca tuve que recurrir"**_

"_**Puppet en tu caja te quedaras, por favor solo quiero vivir"**_

"**SAVE THEM"**

"**YOU CAN´T"**

"**IT´S ME!"**

**Ok, espero que disfrutaran este mini rap "one-shot", me encanto escribirlo, espero sus reviews y recuerden: "Save them"…**

**Como me encanta este juego…**


End file.
